Confessions of a Command.com
by Fidget
Summary: Yes, it's Dot's diary! Starts out the day of the restart, and if things go as planned shall go on through the CBHV.


**Confessions of a Command.com  
**_By Fidget_

**A/N:** I used a regular dating/timing system as opposed to some bass-ackwards ReBoot time scale. I used math to figure it out, nobody listens, and I go on a strike against Mainframe time. Jus' deal wit' it. Also, if you don't like journal-style stories, just don't read it. I don't want to listen to your whining unless it's constructive!

**Disclaimer:** ReBoot. It doesn't belong to me. Mainframe Entertainment _does_ own it, however. I have very little money and I don't want to go to jail, so not being sued would be nice.

**Thank You's:** Of course to all the people who beta-read for me (Claire, Tom, Prof. Sparky, and Ryuu). You guys all rock, and my stories would be a good couple grades lower without you!

**Rating/Reason: **PG-13 for ReBoot-ese cursing and (future) suggestive content.

* * *

**April 19  
3:36 pm  
Unexpected events: Still counting**

The system is restored! Everyone who died in the war is back at last! Even Enzo, little Enzo, came out to surprise us. As a sort of New System Resolution, I, Dot Matrix, am going to keep a journal. Runtime is precious, and I never want to forget that!

And on top of everything, Bob kissed me. He _kissed_ me! It feels so nice to finally know...well, I kind of knew already. It feels nice to have it admitted on both sides.

User, _he kissed me!_

Victory party planned for the Diner as soon as everybody gets moving. Must stop writing now.

  
  


**April 20  
2:47 am**

Quit hapy. Had bitmuch think. Nbadtho. Not My fault energy spikes r shaked.

  
  


**April 20  
7:20 am**

Enzo is up and playing with some crashing game system. I hear gunshots. I feel like being in the pathway of one.

**10:23 am  
Advil: 5**

Urgh, have fatal headache. Do _not_ want to get out of bed yet, and so I won't. Well, technically, I have been out of bed several times this morning, but have only ventured as far as the master-bathroom, for the combined purposes of gargling enough mouthwash to drown the system and being sick. Never had a hangover before, and now I know what all the fuss is about. Have been popping medicine from bedside drawer all morning, but to no avail. Never again agree to drinking contest with Mouse. That hacker consumes it like a fire. Must be the hair.

**10:58 am**

Bob is sleeping on my couch.

**11:14 am**

Bob is no longer sleeping on my couch so much as moaning about a hangover on my couch. I only hope he doesn't get sick on my couch, because I think he was in against Mouse longer than I was. Poor guy.

How did I get home last night? I don't remember walking or riding or anything. Maybe Bob portalled us over. Drunk Bob with a portal is frightening, although not as bad as

drunk Mouse with katanas  
belching contest  
most of last night

User above, what kind of slovenly party-goer have I turned in to?

  
  


**April 21  
8:46 am**

Headaches, extreme sickness and general grumpiness has worn off at last. It may have taken a lot of java, but I did it! The real me is back again! And now, I have to work. Dead binomes don't just magically reappear without lots and lots of forms, even in the event of a system restart. It's really not fair that such a magnificent thing requires so much working! I need more java just thinking about it.

**2:25 pm**

Bob is unbearably sweet. Showed up and offered to take me to lunch. I almost didn't let him, I've still got mountains of files to work on and I'd taken the precaution of bringing an instant soup. In the end, though, he won and we went to some silly little place even I'd never heard of. I had a sandwich and a great time.

  
  


**April 22  
1:17 am  
Times I've drifted off: 4 and counting**

I am so tired. No more of these late nights. The system is restored and I can sleep if I like. Except not. Crash these forms. I would ask Phong to do some so I could sleep, but he already is. The city is a mess for being so clean. Want to say more, but too tired.

  
  


**April 23  
8:37 am  
Java: 4 cups**

Just thinking about Enzo. Both of him. Unbelievably weird to have no little brother for so long, then suddenly _two_ little brothers. Well, Matrix is nearly the same age as me now and twice as tall, but I've still been around for longer than he has. AndrAIa seems pretty much the same as she was, as for her personality. Less naive and innocent, though.

Bad thought: Innocence? Hormonal teenagers in the games without guidance?! Must block out all future thoughts on that train.

Mouse has disappeared. Where did she get off to (with)? The surfer hasn't even disappeared for one solid block of time like this. Maybe she's coping differently than expected.

  
  


**April 24  
6:28 pm  
Outfits tried: At least five**

Bob is taking me out to dinner! Eee! I don't mean to sound like a teenager, but I can't help it.

Wouldn't you think after knowing him so long, I wouldn't be so nervous? You would think wrong. May simply combust with excitement at any moment, leaving goo everywhere for Bob to find when he picks me up in...

_2 minutes?!_ How did that happen?!

Does Bob like perfume? Will quickly settle on outfit, put on small amount and see what happens.

**6:31 pm**

He's late.

**6:33 pm**

Maybe his car broke down. I'll just wait patiently and not worry too much.

**6:35 pm**

What if he's stranded in some dark place, alone? Some dingy alley or a bar or...strip joint or something? About to be knifed by a crazed, broke, drug-addicted-

Doorbell, must go!

**9:15 pm**

Had a fantastic time. Bob told me I looked wonderful (had settled on black, mid-length skirt and white shirt) and later added very quietly that I smelled nice (_Cherry Vanilla_, one squirt). Best compliment was how much he stared when I opened the door. He is adorable.

Cannot possibly go to bed now. Must find bad late-night television to wind down.

**10:12 pm**

I looked wonderful and smelled nice! Ha ha!

* * *

**A/N:** I'll write more later 'n' stuff. Yeah. 


End file.
